Past and Future Love
by Jules713
Summary: Great. Now 4yearold Chris and 6 yearold Wyatt messed up the timeline.With their sisters and cousins. Their parents are somewhere else...and the 6 are trying their hardest to reunite them. But there are problems in the way...
1. Meeting the Dates

Love Isn't Easy  
by Jules713  
Paige and her older sister Phoebe sat in their room staring at each other. Their older sisters, Prue and Piper, were getting ready for dates. They always felt left out in this task because  
A. Piper didn't like help from her younger sisters and neither did Prue. and B. Both of them had locked their doors, that stayed locked until the doorbell was heard from their rooms.  
"What do you want to do?" Phoebe asked, the boredness heavy in her tone.  
" Well I was thinking we raid their rooms when they leave!" Paige answered excitement suddenly etched in her face.  
" Yeah that's a real good idea. Do you think they might have locked their doors though?" Phoebe asked anxiously, though excitement was heard in her voice also.  
" Yes we did ! Do you think we didn't her you?" A voice from the hall said.  
" Prue heard us! But maybe Pip-"  
" Yes I did. Don't touch our rooms, I swear I know where you live!" called another voice from the door.  
Suddenly a doorbell sounded from downstairs.  
"I'll get it!" called both Phoebe and Paige running out of their room and running into Piper and Prue who both scrambled into their rooms to finish getting ready.  
" Hi Andy!" Paige said panting as Phoebe skidded to halt next to her.  
" Not fair. I had socks on!" whispered Phoebe. But Paige just stuck out her tongue and called, at the top of her lungs,  
"PRUE, ANDY'S HERE!  
Half the neighborhood heard this statement, and Prue came rushing down the stairs nearly tripping on the way.  
" Let's go."she said to Andy turning back to her sisters she called "Don't touch my room and be good!"  
5 minutes later the doorbell rang once more.  
" My turn. I want to see who Piper's date is." Phoebe whispered getting out of her chair at the kitchen table and making her way to the door.  
" Whoa!" she muttered as she looked up at Piper's date.  
" Hi. Is Piper ready? My name is -  
  
Who's Piper's date? I know it stinks but please review. ( It's my first fic!) 


	2. Mystery Man

Love Isn't Easy  
Chapter 2  
Silly me! I forgot the disclaimer! Remeber this is a teen fic! Right now Andy-16 , Prue-15 , Piper-14 , Leo-14,Phoebe-11,Paige-9  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer it's written on!  
  
"Hi, my name is - "Leo Wyatt" Phoebe answered breathlessly. " You just moved here from San Diego, didn't you?" "Yeah, my uncle and I travel pretty much everywhere." answered Leo. "Where did you move to here?" asked Phoebe. "Right down the street" Leo said." Is Piper ready?" "Yeah hold on. PIPER, HURRY UP!" Phoebe yelled as Piper came down the stairs.  
Phoebe looked from Piper to Leo and wondered, 'They're wearing street clothes?' "Where are you guys going in jeans and t-shirts?" Phoebe wondered aloud. "I'm showing Leo around town?" Piper said "Why?" Paige walks in. "Can we come with you? Please we'll pay for ourselves!" Paige pleaded. "Yeah and we don't like being by ourselves anyway!"Phoebe said. Piper came Leo a look, Leo shrugged. "Fine!" Piper said, sighing.   
10 minutes later "Can we eat at McDonalds?" "I wanted Burger King!" "McDonalds!" "Burger King" " But I wanted Friendly's!" Leo said joining the arguement, and making Paige and Phoebe laugh. Piper rolled her eyes. " Fine we'll have Friendly's!" Paige and Phoebe answered,starting another round of giggles.   
In Friendly's 45 minutes later Paige was finishing her ice cream, as Phoebe leaned against the window looking into an italian resaurant. Phoebe let out a gasp. "What?" asked Piper. "Prue's in that resaurant with Andy!" Phoebe answered. "Let me guess Prue's your older sister" Leo asked. " Yeah, Prue and her long-term boyfriend Andy." Paige answered. "They're kissing!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Really!?" asked Paige. "Made you look!" Phoebe said giggling as Paige looked out the window towards her older sister. "Time to go! I still want to show Leo the sites and you guys got to be in bed before Grams comes home." Piper said. "Ok!" "We got you!" "Let's go!" Piper rolled her eyes,payed the check and walked outside into a man. " I'm so sorry!" Piper exclaimed. "Piper, what happened?" Phoebe asked. "Piper, Piper Halliwell?" the man asked. " My name is Piper. What's yours?" "I have to go!" The man shouted and ran off, leaving behind a piece of paper that Piper read----(A/N say that 5 times fast!) TBC Who's the man? R&R 


	3. The Letter

Past and Future Love  
chapter 3 The letter  
  
Okay people! You read, you review. I don't care what the review says it can be one word for all I care! I'd like to thank my 2 reviewers for chapter one. Nobody reviewed chapter 2. Who ever reviews chapter 1,2,or 3, will get chap. 4 in their name! PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.  
  
Let's see, where was I, oh yeah!  
  
Piper picked up the paper and read:  
  
Glenn,  
You promised you'd watch the kids today. Yep, all six of them. Wyatt, Chris, Penny, Prue, Mel, and Pat. Watch out for Piper's four. The twins team up and the boys are just as michevous. Phoebe's child, Penny, is sweet but she teams up with her cousins. Pat's just a newborn, but you knew that, she's our kid. Make sure Wyatt and Chris don't go cruisin' in the past. Our 2004 selves are used to it, but I'm afraid they'll go to far. And the most important thing no one goes in the attic OR tries to orb. You know their bed times. Please watch them and be careful they don't use their powers on you!  
Your wife, Paige  
  
Piper looked at the letter feeling dumbstruck. She reread it again. It's just not real.The letter had mentioned her name, Phoebe's name, Paige, a thing called an orb whatever that was, powers, 2004 selves, and that Piper has four kids. "Piper what's up?" Leo called as he ran towards her, Paige and Phoebe in tow. They all had worried looks on. "It's this letter. It's unreal! It-It mentions all this things I've never heard of. Orb, powers. It says something about 2004 selves. And it has all our names. Except Prue's. But there is a little kid named Prue and a boy with your last name, Wyatt." Piper exclaimed, confusion clear in her voice. "My best friend is named Glenn, and at the bottom it says your wife Paige! This is like a letter from the future!" Paige said, thrilled at her slight discovery. "Yeah, look what else it says Piper's four kids. Phoebe's child, our child. This is freaky, I never met anybody with the name Piper who has a sister named Phoebe and another one named Paige." Phoebe said, acting very calm which was not usual for her. " What about us? Hello? Anybody in there, Piper , Phoebe,and Paige are all right here!" Piper said, lightly knocking on Phoebe's head. Leo just stood there looking amused at the sight of the 3 sisters. "It's like witch craft! Powers, orb. This is awesome!!" Paige exclaimed, sounding and looking thrilled. "It is!!!" said a slightly quieter voice from behind them.  
  
REVIEW! Please, I beg of thee! 


	4. Kids?

Past and Future Love  
  
Thank you to my 2 reviewers! Winter Blaze and onetreehill4eva, this chapter is for you! My longest chapter------------  
Chapter 4  
Kids?  
  
"It is!" said a slightly quieter voice from behind them.  
  
Piper turned to see 2 small boys. The oldest looked about 6, and the youngest about 4. The older one was staring at the youngest with a look of pure venom.  
  
"Thanks, a lot they weren't supposed to see us, or know we're here!" said the oldest, disgust clear on his face. The youngest wimpered at the look.  
  
"Sorry Chris, I'm just-just real mad because we went too far back!" said the oldest, staring into Chris' bright green eyes.  
  
"Excuse us for interrupting this brotherly moment, but who are you?" Paige asked looking at Wyatt's bright blue eyes. Wyatt looked at Chris in amazement surprised to see their aunt so young.  
  
"Do you all live together, in the same house with Prue?" Wyatt asked as Chris went over to Leo and whispered something that sounded like," Are you still their lighter?" Leo looked at Chris in amazement, but nodded his head. Leo leaned back in, as Chris asked in a tone lower than a whisper, " Do they know 'bout magic?" Nobody heard, and Leo shook his head.  
  
" I'm Wyatt and this is Chris." Wyatt said, pointing at Chris who smiled.  
  
" Yeah, we live with Prue, she's on a date ." Phoebe said pointing to the italian resaurant down the road.  
  
" Are you guys lost?" Piper asked, concerned for the 2 boys.  
  
Wyatt looked at Chris, smiling. He leaned over to his younger brother and whispered," Same old mom! Ok Chris don't say anything about the future, just we lost our way.'K?" Chris nodded.  
  
" We're sort of lost. We got separated from our sisters and cousins and our uncle and our home and our-"  
  
" Okay Chris they get the point!" Wyatt exclaimed.  
  
" You guys live with your uncle?" Phoebe asked, confused.  
  
" Yes, we all live in the same house with our parents. Our mom and dad are on vacation and my aunts and uncles went to watch mom's club and we had to stay with our other uncle." Chris said very fast.  
  
"Why don't you come back to our house and you can call your uncle?" Piper said, looking at the boys.  
  
" Ok, can we orb?" Wyatt said then immediatly covered his mouth.  
  
" Again with the orb?!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
" You'll have to know sometime." Leo said montioning to the boys.  
  
" Grab my hand Piper, Paige grab Chris', Phoebe grab Wyatt's. Don't let go and close your eyes." Leo said.  
  
"1-2-3-4-5..GO!" Chris said as the blue-white orbs surrounded them. The next thing they know, they're in the attic. Paige looks queasy.  
  
" How'd you get in the attic?"  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Where are you from?"  
  
" One question at a time!" screeched Chris. " Okay, I'll answer your questions. We orbed, it's a way to get to one place quicker for whitelighters. We are Wyatt and Chris, we are both whitelighter/witch. We are from-from-"  
  
" The future!" finished a small girl coming from a portal in the attic wall.  
  
You know the drill R&R, please. 2 reviews and You get a short chapter. 3 or more longgg chapter. I'll try to update on monday. Please Review! 


	5. Family Tree and Happenings

Don't Shoot me! My 'puter was down and we just got it fixed. I got reviews! BIG thanks to:  
  
lillynilly  
  
Winterblaze  
  
paige fan  
  
Queen Isa and a huge thanks to:  
  
Druid of the Moon for reviewing all my chapters!  
  
You get a short and a long chapter!  
  
Chapter 5 Family Tree  
  
Piper and Leo(yeah!): Wyatt who is 6 , Chris who is 4, and twins ( they got back together!) Prue and Mel who are 2.  
  
Phoebe and Evan( some guy she met): have a 3 year-old daughter named Penny and Phoebe is pregnant with another girl.  
  
Paige and Glenn: have a newborn named Pat  
  
Ok I couldn't leave ya hangin' Here's chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6 What's Going On?  
  
"The future!" finished a small girl, coming from a portal in the attic wall.  
  
"Great job, Mel!" muttered Wyatt.  
  
Paige fainted, and Piper and Phoebe looked horrified at the site of the portal with three small girls coming from it. Leo however, calmly walked up to the girls. The 2 youngest embraced their future father.  
  
"Hi?" stuttered Leo, looking at the twins. Mel looked up. She and Prue backed away, looking at Leo like he was a frog they just disected. Leo looked at the girls giving him the look. The older girl Penny sat on the floor and stared at Phoebe.  
  
"We went back to far!" Penny whispered, still looking at Phoebe.  
  
"WY, CHWIS WE'S WENT BACK TO FAR! WE'S ARE IN SO MUCH TWOUBLE!!!!!" Prue screamed, as everybody blocked their ears. Then she and Mel and Penny burst into tears. Chris and Wyatt pulled their cousin and sisters into a comforting hug.  
  
"We went back to far, it's not your fault! Mom and Dad are on vacation they're coming back tomorrow. They wouldn't forget us!" Chris said, trying to comfort Mel and Prue, as Wyatt tried Penny. Leo, Piper and Phoebe looked at the quartet in awe. Paige awoke and asked,  
  
"Who are you people!?"  
  
" I'm Mel Hall-"  
  
"away" finished Wyatt shooting his sister a look.  
  
"and this is Penny and Pwue, my twin" Mel continued, sticking her tongue out at Wyatt.   
  
" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS IN DOING HERE!??" shouted 5 diferent voices, 3 from the attic door and two from the portal. The 9 kids cowered, they KNEW who was coming. It was----  
  
Ha another cliffhanger! It's not so long but please review! Please can I get 6?? 


	6. TROUBLE!

Thank you!

MollyBall, Winter Blaze and Druid of the Moon for reviewing. And now chapter 7! In this story,just to remind ya, Paige is with them when Prue dies, and Piper and Leo get married. Season 4 is different.

Chapter 7 Trouble

Wyatt quickly went under a couch, Penny and Chris hid behind it, but the twins went over to the 3 people coming in the attic(Prue, Andy, Grams). Mel hugged Grams, while L.Prue hugged Prue. The 4 kids on the rug looked dumbstruck. Phoebe however, took one look at the portal, and collasped on the couch. Wyatt let out a gasp.(he's under it) Phoebe quickly got up.

"Sorry! I'm so,so sorry!" Phoebe muttered to under the couch. Wyatt crawled out.

"Uncle Evan, Uncle Glenn, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked nervously. Glenn held a bundle of blankets, which Chris supposed was Pat, his little cousin.

"We should ask you guys the same question! You know your aunt told you not to go back-"

"Too far. I know. We all know. We get the point. We'll go back, but memory dust on them. Simple." Wyatt said, as if this happened every day. Piper however did not like the fact. Neither did Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Andy, Grams,or Leo.

What was going on? Was the thought runnning through the sister's minds. So they, once again, asked their questions, along with everybody else.

"Memory dust?"

"What's that?"

"What does it do?"

"How does it work?"

"Who are you people?"

"Before what do mean by the future?"

"What do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

Glenn and Evan looked at each other they knew they had to explain, the complicated details.

Review? i have a slight songfic out called Marry Me Today. PL. You check?


	7. LookAlikes

Don't shoot! Sry I didn't update sooner.

Caution very short! Sorry!

Chapter 8 Look-alikes

Glenn and Evan looked at each other.

"Well ya, see we are from the future. We're mortals but they're magical." Glenn said pointing to the 5 kids next to him and the small baby.

"I'm Evan and tthis is Glenn. That's Wyatt, Chris, Penny, Prue, Mel and Pat. We're from 2008." Evan said looking at the shocked and very horrified teens and pre-teens on the rug. Leo looked flustered, but still he stood. The portal opened once more. (A/N I know what you are thinking. why does she always open the portal?)

"Damn it, Glenn and Evan! 2 hours with the kids and you go back to the 80's!" an older Paige said. She took the baby from Glenn. Another woman stepped out, an older Phoebe.

"Mommy!" Penny cried, running over to the pregnant woman. Older Phoebe looked towards the group, then to Glenn and Evan.

"You couldn't have gone to the 80's. Leo is here but younger." Phoebe said, hugging Penny tightly. Leo inched closer.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked quietly.

Suspense Dun-Dun-Dun! Please review and you'll get longer chapters!


	8. Twin Thing

I got many reviews! Thanks! On to Chapter 9!

"How did you know my name?" Leo asked quietly.

" You're our f-" Mel started but O. Paige covered her mouth and finished with

"Friend! And whitelighter!" She said quickly. Leo gave her a questioning glance but sat on the floor also. Mel and Prue put their hands on their hips.

"Not fair!"

"That's not right!"

"You're mean!"

"I want mommy!"

"And daddy!"

"Are they coming?"

" No, honey, they are on vacation. They will see you tomorrow! If you come back with us." O. Paige said sweetly. Mel ran into Evan's arms and Prue ran into Glenn's.

"Can we go?"

"Now?"

"Please?"

" Come on uncle Evan!"

"You too Uncle Glenn!"

The group along with Chris and Wyatt, were about to leave when they heard a voice.

"Chris,Wyatt, Prue,Mel? Where are you guys? Come on out!" The woman's voice said. The 4 kids faces lit up.

"MOMMY!" the 4 kids screamed loudly.

But just as they were about to leave, the portal opened once more. A man with dark hair and green eyes stepped out.

"Oh no!" the man said, looking around.

_I know what you're thinking the portal again! It opens every frickin chapter! Oh well? So who is that man? It's Harry Potter!_

_Or is he closer to the family?(hint,hint) Please review! Please? Pretty please.?_


	9. In Unision

hi! I'm back! Thanks to my 3 reviewers! Sorry about the wait! Tsk,Tsk,Tsk! No one got my cliffie right?It's not Harry Potter(but if you like him click on my name, I have 1 story and another one up soon) It's not Cole either. There are a lot of characters now let's see there is a real lot! Listen closely if there is around them it is the older people the ones without are the younger people (example: Paige= older Paige)

"CHRIS!" Paige and Phoebe cried, running over to hug the man. Younger Chris looked puzzled and so did everybody else.

"I'm Chris!" said Chris, glaring at everyone.

"What's with the portal?" Younger Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo said in perfect unsion.

"It's da twime portal!" the twins Prue and Mel said clapping their hands from high above in their uncles arms.

"That was cool!" Wyatt exclaimed, giggling.

"How'd you get here, Chris?" Paige said turning towards him. Chris looked nervous.

"Well ya see I ws heading to your time(2008) to tell you Wyatt isn't evil and I'm not dead as you can see. But your portal was opened and it lead me here!" Chris finished drawing in a deep breath.

"I'm dead?" little Chris asked, confused.

"I was evil?" Wyatt said, trying to take in the facts.

"That's great!" older Paige and Phoebe said in unsion.

"What's GREAT???"Wyatt, Chris and Paige asked.

"What twis gowing on?"

"What the ----?"

"You swore!"

"What's going on?"

"Daddy!" Mel screeched.

"QUIET!" said a new voice.

The talking immediaty stopped. Everybody looked at the person who had stepped out of the portal.

"Whoa!"Younger Piper, Phoebe and Paige said, staring at the man.

ANOTHER PERSON WHO HAD STEPPED OUT OF THE PORTAL!

"This has been a long night." Grams whispered.

Again with the portal mystery person! Hint, somebody said daddy the only daddy that wasn't there was..............

PLease review Gimme 3 and I'll update.


	10. Everyone's Here?

I'm back! Sorry to all those who think this story is rushed, but if you do, don't read it if you don't like it. It's either I have a perfect chapter and you get about one chapter a week or a chapter with like 3 mistakes that I don't notice! Sorry if you think this is a rushed story! Maybe I should change the name to One Hectic Night. Glad that is cleared up.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially Druid of the Moon who always has something nice to say about my story. Thanks! Oh and to everyone who reviewed A Kid In Time chapter 2 is up there! And chapter 5 in Summer Without End. To chapter 11!

Chapter 11 Everyone's Here?

" Daddy!" The twins cried, running over to the man. Older Leo looked around. In order he saw:

Three teenage girls gaping at him.

His brother-In-laws fuming.

His sisters waving wildly trying to explain.

3 people that were dead in his time. (Prue, Andy, Grams)

His youngest son staring at his older self who was thought dead.

His younger self staring at him.

His oldest son muttering," Me evil? Impossible! Chris is the evil one! Or Prue or Mel or whatever! Not me!"

And his daughters bouncing up and down trying to hug him.

Wyatt walked up to Leo and went on a long winded explanation.

"Dad!" Wy said." Have I ever been evil? Or will I be? Because that man said I was evil and Chris was dead"-deep breath-" And I was like me evil? Naw! And Chris is standing there"-points to Chris, deep breath-" But Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe said Chris! and hugged him! So!" Wyatt finished breathing deeply. Chris walked up.

"Hey dad!" Chris said cooly, or as cool as you can get for a 4-year-old.

"What happened Chris?" Leo asked. his younger self was still staring at him and it made him feel uncomfortable. Chris glowed.

"Can I say a spell?" Chris asked hopefully, with Wyatt nodding wildly behind him.

"Go for it?" Leo said. Chris' eyes lit up. As he was about to say the spell, younger Piper fainted. Leo turned around and saw.........

Ain't I sweet ! Review please!


	11. Hi MOM!

I'm back! To any body who doesnt like short chapters... too bad! To anybody who doesn't like cliffhangers....too stinkin' bad! I do so live with it of don't read it. Sorry people!

Chapter 12 Hi MOM!

Leo turned around and saw..

his wife!(A/N Duh! Younger Piper fainted!) Piper was coming out of the portal.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, looking towards the younger people. She understood.

" Wyatt, Chris?" Piper said dangerously. Wyatt gulped.

"Yes mommy? Sweet mommy, mommy who would never punish us?" Chris said sweetly

. Leo rolled his eyes. Someone chuckled and Piper turned and saw...

I could leave you there!

or here!

or even here! But here's some more

"Chris?" she asked incredously, she hugged him. Little Chris sighed.

"His name is Chris too isn't it?" little Chris said huffily.Piper nodded and looked towards

older Leo.

"He's you from the future!" Paige said excitedly.

" He always has all the fun people visit him!" Wyatt said as Chris stuck his tongue out at him.

"He said I was evil!" Wyatt said dully.

"You are evil, Wy!" Chris whispered and every one laughed. Younger Piper had woken up minutes before and was staring at Piper with interest. The portal opened once more and out stepped..................

"Hello Wyatt," Chris muttered.

Again i could leave ya!

But I wouldn't, cause I'm trying to be a good author! A little more now

"hi I'm Wyatt too!" Younger Wyatt said running to hug Wyatt.

"Hi? Um Chris we really need to get back, like , um, um, now ! " Wyatt said as younger Wyatt squeezed him tightly. Chris said bye to every one and in turn he said bye to little Chris.

"Be good," Older Chris said kneeling down to little Chris's level. Lil Chris nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Don't die!" he whispered, not letting go. Chris stood up with lil Chris still dangling from his shoulders. Piper walked up to him and took the now sleeping Chris in her arms. Prue and Mel were asleep by now and Wyatt was dowsing. Older Chris and Wyatt walked up to the portal and left. Chris went first but he closed the portal so Wyatt bumped into a wall.The youngers giggled.

"Not funny!" Wyatt muttered, stepping into the now open portal.

Leo grabbed Wyatt as everyone was now asleep even the younger Piper and Paige. They stepped into the portal into their own time. As soon as their feet touched solid groung they remembered something. They had forgotten to erase the younger Piper, Leo, Prue, Andy, Phoebe, and Paige's memories.

This story is almost done. Any ideas? Please review! Please!


	12. A Whole New World

Hi ya people! Sry I have not updated sooner! I will try to update at least Monday or Sunday, and Thursday or Wednesday. K? Good! This chapter is my favorite number! Jules713! 13! iT IS NOT UNLUCKY! ooo Please review.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!....!..!

Chapter 13 A Whole New World

This is the older gang's view. Warning: Cliff hanger at end. Duh! Too bad!

The gang stepped out of the portal. They looked around the so called "attic". But now it was dusty, filled with old trunks, antique tables and ancient-looking chairs.

"We forgot to erase their memories!" Piper murmered. And with that Paige disappeared from Paige's arms, Prue from Glenn's, Mel from Evan's, Chris from Piper's, and Wyatt from Leo's. Penny held tight to Phoebe but she too disappeared.

Phoebe's bump on her stomach disappeared. Their eyes widened and Phoebe started to cry. Evan put a comforting arm around her.

"What happened?" Paige cried. Piper laid her head on Leo's shoulder and whimpered softly. A noise was heard from downstairs.

"Who's upstairs?" someone shrieked up the stairs. They walked slowly down the creaky stepped. An old lady who saw them, blinked stupidly.

"Piper Halliwell? OH MY GOD! Can I get your autograph? Let me get a pen!" Said the frail-looking lady. Piper looked towards the others for support. ( A/N Let's call the old lady, Lady till I give her name, k?)

Lady came back fumbling with a note pad. Her eyes widened.

"Paige Arley and Phoebe Dove? Drat I need more paper!" With that she went to get a pencil. The girls quickly sat on a couch. Lady came back, muttering softly to herself. Piper, Phoebe and Paige signed their names.

"Can you tell us where we live? Who we are? What year it is ? Who are you?" Piper questioned. Lady shook her head.

"This a joke?" The others shook their heads and Lady started on a long-winded story.

" My name is Alexis Anne Treve. I have lived her for 8 years, ever since you guys moved out. Piper, I believe you live on Ocean St. Paige you on Red Ave. Phoebe on Well Blrd. It is the year 2008. Piper is a well known actor. You live with your husband and three girls, I think. Paige you are a famous singer. You are with your husband and little girl too. Phoebe you are with your husband also and little girls. Now please shoo, I have to clean." And with that Alexis left, but not before saying that she knew nothing about Leo, Glenn, and Evan.

They headed towards the roads. Couple and Couple. Leo and Piper headed down the street.

"We have to go back. Now. I want Chris and Wyatt. Three girls? And husband?" Piper said, sniffling. They walked up to a huge mansion. Their eyes widened. The gates were open and they walked up to the door. Piper hestiantly rang the bell. A man answered.

"Leo." The man said menancely(Word?) Leo's eyes narrowed and he said with hatred,

"Dan"

I say nothing. Review.


	13. Getting Somewhere

Hi people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know Dan is a piece of s--- ::looks over shoulder:: cum! Yeah scum!::winks:: Well to my reviewer Lady-um-L.(I can't spell) Lady L., used to be DotM (Druid of the Moon) Both stories A Kid In Time and this one aren't over. A Kid in Time isn't even 6 chapters yet! this one has about 2-3 chapters left. I might work on a sequal, if you want it people! So chapter 14! Can I get up to 50 reviews!?

Chapter 14 Getting Somewhere

_Just another day that started out like any other,_

_Just another girl who took my breath away._

_Then she turned around, she took me down_

_Just another day that I, had the best day of my life._

_-Best day of my life by Jesse MCartney (I guess I was thinking of the "Leo" carpenter! LSHIFOOMS! (Laughin' so hard I fell out of my seat!)_

"Dan?" Piper choked out. Leo and Dan glared daggers at each other. Dan raised his fist, brought it back, and was about to connect it to something hard when....

A little girl ran out unto the porch. She smiled when she saw Leo. She must've been 5 or 6. The girl was very cute. She had long brown hair, not greasy in a trace. And for some reason, hazel eyes. Dan shot a look at Leo, then gazed at the girl. He put down his hand warily.

"Sorry, uncontrolable problems." (A/N Yeh coughmentalproblemscough.) Dan glanced at the girl again. "Hon get you and Alexis ready, your dad's here......."

(A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SORRY I HAD TOO MUCH---What was that stuff?)

Back to Paige, Glenn, Phoebe and Evan-------

They had wandered around aimlessly for hours. Phoebe saw a figure coming closer to the quartet. Leo walked up to him panting and breathing fast. But he was not alone. Of course Piper was with him.

She was behind Leo, still in shock 'bout greaseball being with her. Piper had seen the baby, her baby when helping the twins get ready. (She didn't know their names yet) Well the baby had blondish hair and 2 different colored eyes. One brown, One grayish-hazel. The baby girl, who looked almost a year, started jumping up and down or rather trying to. Piper had left with Leo, telling Dan she had things to disscuss, or rather the world to save.

Back to the gang

Leo was holding the twins, who sort of looked like Prue and Mel, older versions. The girls were talking up a storm to Leo, who had one twin in each arm. Leo looked rather flustered.

"Er- what are your names again?" he asked the 2 girls. One giggled, the other slapped her twin.

"Daddy, you're funny! We're Emma and 'Lexis!" The giggling twin said. She turned to Piper. "Isn't Daddy funny Mommy?" Piper just looked at the ground.

This wasn't her world. She had four kids, two girls, two boys. Not three girls with different fathers. (Or so she thought) Piper wondered where her **_real_** children were now........

_**" C-c-c-hris! It's c-c-c-cold!" Penny said, shivering, but holding tightly to the quiet baby Pat. The six were in a dark tunnel. Mel was in Chris' arms because she was light. Prue clung to Wyatt's pant leg, shaking madly.**_

_**There was a box not far from them as they could see in the dimly lit place. Chris walked over to it. He was about to open the flap....**_

_**"Don't touch, Chris!"Wyatt scolding Chris slightly. Chris shrugged, and being daring, opened the box. He let out a soft scream. Wyatt ran over.**_

_**"No!" Wyatt said, tearfully.**_

_**For inside the box were pictures of each family.**_

_**Phoebe, Evan and Penny**_

_**Paige, Glenn and Pat**_

_**Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Prue, and Mel.**_

_**Every picture was torn into shreds.**_

Oh No! This is not the last chapter! So keep checking back and of course Review!

Poll: Should I make a sequal? If you say yes, I shall write the summary for it next chapter!

Yes No


	14. I'm Just a Kid Poor Chris!

Another chapieter! Yeah! I would have gotten this up sooner, you're lucky you get it now! (kidding!) Still more chapter(s) after this. So you want a sequal? It will be about the kids in the future. Here's the summary and Chapter! I'm on a roll! Sort of short I guess!

Summary to:( What shall I name it?) Past and Future Visits? Just read the summary and see. You got a better name?

**_Sum: Wyatt, Chris, and their sisters and cousins had the good life. But people from the past keep popping in. Literally. Can they save their mothers from falling in love again? Or will greaseball, magicboy, and demonguy win the fight that they once lost?_**

**Good? Bad? Worst?**

**Chapter 15: I'm Just A Kid**

_I'm just a kid,_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone_

_In the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tonight._

_I'm just a kid tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight._

_Simple Plan! Love them! _

**You simple-minded people, this chapter is 3rd to the last! It's bout Chris and the gang!**

**Chris chucked the box against the wall. But it didn't hit the wall, it merely went through. Prue, Mel and Penny (laden with Pat) leaned against the wall and also went through.**

**Chris' eyes widened. What had happened? Wyatt put his hand through.... and it went through. There was a slight rumble. And the wall hardened. Wyatt pulled his hand out or rather tried to for it was stuck in the wall.**

**"Drat!" Wyatt muttered quickly. Chris smiled, but quickly frowned. Where were his sisters, cousins, parents, aunts, uncles? What was this place? **

**Wyatt muttered ryming words, that Chris guessed where a spell. But Wyatt's hand did not come out, he disapeared into thin air.**

**Now Chris was a lone. In a dark cave, somewhere in nowhere, freezing, hugry, tired and in need of a hug from his mother. He sighed and sat against the wall. Nothing happened. He heard a rustle. The breaking of glass. Muttered words.**

**"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing off the walls.**

**Silence.**

**He sat and leaned against the wall. That was all he rembered before everything went black.**

****

**You know what this sounds like HP fans? Behind the Veil! Will he meet Sirius? Am I serious?MWAWAWAWAWAMWAMWA!**

**Oh no! Once again---------- Read notices!**

**My other stories will not have new chaps till 9/10/o4! Review!**

**PLease Review.**

**I'll love you,**

**If you do.**

**But you don't have to.**

**But still**

**Please review!**


	15. Mixed Up

::paws ground:: My computer went splat! We had to get a new one. The more reviews the quicker I update! There will be more chapters maybe 20! U like the idea of that.??? Please excuse any kind of mistake!

Chapter umm something - Mixed Up

"Hey kid! Kid wake up!" a voice called, piercing the darkness.

"Is he dead?" A nervous voice called. Chris could hear the pawing of ground.

"Why would he be dead? But bloody hell of me, I've never seen a kid this young back here with us.!" the first voice spoke quietly. Chris opened his eyes slowly. He could see the outline of 3 people. Who were they? Or better off, where was he?

-----------------------------The other kids-----------------------------------------------Wyatt, Prue, Mel, Penny, Pat

The five of them tumbled out of a portal into what looked like their living room. Or rather Prue, Wyatt and Mel's living room. Except there were no pictures of Prue and Mel on the wall. They were of a toddler and a small baby. Wyatt's eyes widened. He turned to the others quickly almost falling.

"Prue, Mel, Penny we're in 2004. Do not tell them who's kid you are. If you don't and we get out of her alive, I'll do anything you say, agreed?" Wyatt whispered fast. The others nodded. Too scared to say anything else. They were screwed. (Or messed up for you younger people.) Footsteps echoed off the walls. They all looked at each other.

A younger-looking Leo entered carrying a toddler Wyatt. T. Wyatt's eyes glowed orb-blue when he saw the kids. The other Wyatt laughed nervously. Leo turned slowly.

"Why hello there!"he exclaimed, examining the twins who's eyes had lit up when they saw Leo. Leo turned to Wyatt. "Wyatt right?"

Nod.

"Why are you here?"

"Um.... we need to talk to mo- I mean Piper, Paige and Phoebe."

Leo gave a suspisious (sp?) look.

"It's important!"

"How important?"

"Real important!"

"Real important?"

"Yes! Really, really important!"

"Who are they?" Leo turned to the small girls.

Wyatt went on hurriedly.

"No time! Where are they?"

Neither noticed Piper walking in the room carrying a bundle of blankets.

But Prue and Mel did. They ran up to her.

"Baby!" the duo screeched. Pat let off a wail. So did Chris.

"Shhh Chris! Hush baby."

"We know a Chwis too!"

"Really, do you now."

"But he got lost in da twime portal."

Piper gave an alert look.

"What year are you from?"

Shrug.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Prue and this is Mel. She don't talk lots."

------------------Leo and Wyatt-----------------------

"We really did to speak to them!"

"And why didn't you stay in your time?"

"CAUSE WE MESSED IT UP!!!"

Leo and Piper's eyes widened. Wyatt turned and saw Piper. He pointed to Leo.

"He's nicer in our time" And with that he turned. Penny walked over to Piper.

"Do you know Phoebe ?"

"Yes.............."

"Where is she?"

"On a date........"

"With who?"

"A guy named Leslie....."

Silent giggles.

"Does she know an Evan guy?"

"Don't know... You should ask"

"But you said she wasn't here...,"

But at that moment, Phoebe came in and looked around at the scene.

"Did I miss something?"

Nods around the room.

More Chris and the olders in the next chapter, Will you please review? I loved the others! It's longer!


	16. Telling Them

Hi! What's ? I updated soon- er.......... Ok it was like 11 days but it's a start. 3 reviews. on people i want 5 reviews before I update. So if you're reading this take the time to click that little button all the way down there. K?

Chapter 17(I think) Telling Them

----------------------mini-Chris------------------

"Who-Who are you?" Chris stuttered nervously, his eyes still trying to adjust to the bright light. One of the people had red hair, Chris could see the outline of it. Another had messy black hair and glasses. Chris couldn't see the other man.

"He's American too!" the man with black hair announced proudly. Finally the 3rd man stepped out of the shadows.................

-------------Back in 2004 or 2005 (Whatever!)-------------

"So y'all are from the future?" Paige asked, coming back from Magic School on short notice. The kids nodded.

"Who-Who are-are your parents?"Phoebe asked excitedly, tripping over words.Wyatt sent a warning look to the little kids. Prue, on the other hand, brightened up.

"We'll give you a hint!" she screamed. Pat , who was content at the moment, went off like a fire alarm. Paige, sensing danger, quickly scooped up Pat from the floor. Pat immediatly stopped crying.

"Don't tell them anything!" Wyatt hissed to Prue, who stuck her tongue at him.

"We'll just tell them daddy's name!" Prue said in a loud whisper, taking a sidelong glance at Leo, who wasn't paying attenion.

" They know who he is! Then what would if they found out?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Run 'way?" Prue guessed

"To where?" Wyatt answered still in a whisper. Prue shrugged.

"Exactly!" Wyatt said, stepping over to the toddler Wyatt. To his surprise, and everyone elses, the toddler's shield went up..

"What?" Wyatt said, much louder than a whisper. Paige and Phoebe gasped. Pat shifted in Paige's arms.

"Who are you?" Leo asked harshly. Prue, Mel and Wyatt crinched.

Wyatt stood up. "We told you!" He pointed to each child and said their first name. At the end he finished with, "And I'm Wyatt!" And he sat down quickly.

"How are we supposed to trust you if we don't know your last names?" Phoebe asked cleverly. Paige nodded in agreement.

"They had to tell, if they didn't they might never get home.......

TA-DA! I have a new email address! Please email me about anything! (I love email!!) It's(check my page) can talk to me about anything so please do so! Reviews budge me and so do emails and feedback. I will update on Monday! (If you do) Review! I want 5! please?


	17. UmmWell ya see

Ok! I have to admit I didn't update when I said I would. Sorry! I started a new story...and I had to babysit...So I will give you a chapter now! It's longer! Yahhhh!

I'm not giving any part of Chris yet...But I have a question...How old would Harry be in 2004?

Poll: Who do you think is talking to Chris?

Chapter 18! (Wow I got that far! )

Ummm.You See

"Well we told you and the oters a kazillion times 'fore who we's are!" Prue explained. The Charmed gang from 04(or 05) raised their eyebrows.

"What **do** you mean?"Piper said, putting L. Chris down near her on a couch. Paige put Pat next to Chris.

"We's wented back to da past 'cause Wyatt and Cwis did. But Uncle G-" At this point Wyatt covered Prue's mouth, and smiled sheepishly.

Something clicked in Piper's .

"You're from the future, right," Prue shook her head." Well, where's Chris?" Wyatt, Prue, Mel, and Penny bowed their heads.

Wide eyed, Leo asked,

"You mean he's dead?" Wyatt sighed.

"Well,in 2008 (2009) we are all really dead..." Wyatt trailed off. "We altered time"

"**WHAT?"** Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe said at once.

"We didn't do it on purpose!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Then how'd you do it?" Phoebe asked him.

"I can't tell you! We could change time just telling you who they are!" Wyatt grumbled, pointing his sisters and cousins.

Prue, Mel and Penny were sitting down now.

"Why don't we ask those girls some questions?" Paige said.

"NO!" Wyatt said."They tell eveyone everything!"

" No we don't!" Prue argued.Wyatt gave her a look.

"Well, I do...sometimes Mel....but not Penny." Prue siad, lost in thought.

For the first time Mel spoke, quietly,

"Wy, when can we go home? I weally miss Mommy and Daddy. Where are day? Where's Cwis? I miss him!"

At this info the 04 people leaned forward.

"Why do you miss Chris?" Phoebe asked slyly.

"Why can't I miss my favorite-" Wyatt covered her mouth but she pushed it away-"He's my favorite friend, we are from next door."

"Then why do you have brown hair and look exactly like Piper and Phoebe when they were younger?" Paige asked.

"Why do you have to ask things we can't answer?" Prue challenged.

"Why can't you answer the questions?" Piper asked.

"'Cause Wy promised he'd be our servant!" Prue exclaimed. Everyone turned to Wyatt. He laughed nervously.

""Um..well ya see...Can you just help us before we alter time** again**?" Wyatt begged. They nodded sullenly and headed upstairs.

"I do have a question, " Piper said, once they were in the attic. " How did you go back in time? We've already used that spell"

"We mixed spells,"Wyatt said and turned back to the Book of Shadows. "Wow! This is thin! It's like tripe this size in the future!"

"We've been told,"Paige and Phoebe said together. Leo, still suspicious, asked,

"Why did Wyatt's shield go up?"

"My shield didn't go-"

"No younger Wyatt. Why did his shield go up?"

"I dunno."Wyatt started.

"Wy had a hard time trusting people...but now he talks to anybody!" Penny said. They alll laughed and started on a spell, that Wyatt instructed.

Suddenly a portal in the wall opened up and out stepped someone they had never seen before.

Hey I had to end...this fic has 2-3 more chapters not included an epilouge...so stay set and give feedback, review, email, answer the poll, give ideas, etc, etc,etc


	18. Home Sweet Home

Guess who's back, back, back again? Jules is back back, tell a friend!

Hi! Thanks for the 2 reviews....I guess.... This is the last chapter, with a prolouge coming out soon! (And a sequel!)

Pssttttt!!! Secret! Chris is with.......(Drumroll!) Harry, Ginny, and Ron! HaHaHa A twist to this fic!

Chapter 18 ( I'm pretty sure!)

Home Sweet Home

**The Halliwell House (04)**

"What?" The woman asked, as all eyes turned to her. They all backed up.

"What?" The woman repeated. She walked over to the kids. They moved back. The portal closed.

The woman swore under her breath.

"Who-Who are you?" Wyatt stuttered. The woman leaned close to him.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you get in that portal right this instant!" She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. He looked at her and she nodded.

Prue, Mel, Penny, and Pat( Being lugged by Penny) walked over to the portal ( not opened at the time) after hearing Wyatt speak quietly to them. The thong gathered near the portal.

"Wait!" Young Piper called.They turned back to her. "Who are you?

Older Piper, under a secret identity found in the woman's attic, said,

"I'm-I'm umm, Well-"

"She's Prue and Mel's mom!" Wyatt finished. O. Piper gave him a stare. He alerted her with his eyes.

"So....You're a witch?" Paige asked, leaning into the sofa.

"Um.." O. Piper started, Wyatt nodded."Yes"

Y. Piper looked suspicious.

"Why did you look at Wyatt first? " She snapped.

"'Cause she felt like it!" Prue snapped back, her brown hair waving madly.Y. Piper kneeled down to Prue's length, straight into the 2 1/2 year old's eyes. ( A/N Those twins aren't really acting their ages are they? They seem like they are at least 4 oh well!)

Prue was not quick enough to turn away. Y. Piper got a full glimpse of the girl's eyes. They were the pair she recognized....as....

"Why do her eyes look like Leo's?" Y. Piper said, directing her question to O. Piper.

"Dn was I snippy!" O. Piper muttered quietly. No one heard.

"Ummm...a lot of people have those color eyes!" O. Piper said, convincing...no one at all.

"Riight!" Phoebe said.

"I'll just be taking them now. If you could just open the portal so we could go change the timeline, please." O. Piper said, gesturing to the attic wall.

"How can we trust you ?" Y. Piper said, her eyes narrowed.

O. Piper shrugged and said,

"I guess you can't."

"Then I'm not letting them go!"

"Your not their mother!" O. Piper snarled.

"Neither are you!" Y. Piper shot back.

"How do you know?" O. Piper challenged. Their was an audible gasp from Y. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo.

"What?" O. Piper said. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Can you please just open the stupid portal!" Wyatt exclaimed. They turned to the book, then at Wyatt and the crowd of kids, then O. Piper....

**Cave...(Or is it?) hint hint)**

_Finally the third man stepped out of the shadows...._

" Um Harry, who's he? I mean, why is he here?" The RED-headed man said.

"Blimey RON I don't know!" Harry said, getting a smack in the arm from the red-headed woman.

"Then I'll ask. Who are you? Why are you here?" Harry asked dumbly. For the first time, Chris giggled.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd become a entertainer for a 3 year old!" Harry muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm not 3! I'm 4!" Chris protested.

"Same likeness!" Harry shot at him.

"Not-uh!"

"Yes-huh!

"You're wrong!"

"I'm right!"

"I'm wrong!"

"You're right!"

"Gotcha!"

"But-buut that's im'impossible!: Harry stuttered. Chris smiled brightly.

"So...who are you?" The red-headed woman asked again.

"I'm Chris Halliwell, and I don't know how I got here. I think my brother and sister and cousins changed the timeline. And me I guess." Chris said. The three raised there eyebrows.

"Where are you from?" Ron asked.

"San Fransico..."(sp?) Chris responded.

"The United States?" Harry asked incredously.

"Yeah"

"Well kid, your in England right now, the heart of it."

"What??!?"

"Ginny, Ron what are we gonna do?" Harry asked the two.

"First, I say we get out of this cellar!" Ginny said.

"This is a cellar?" Chris asked. Ginny, Ron and Harry nodded.

"But-" Chris started but a portal suddenly came out of no where and a woman's hand grabbed him and pulled him in. Chris' cry of "Bye!" echoed of the empty cellar.

The three walked up the stairs muttering. They reached the top.

Inside was Fred and George's joke shop!

"Oi! Fred, George you get a new trick in the basement?" Harry called to the red-heads. They shook their heads.

"No why?" Fred asked curiously.

"A kid popped out and said he was from the US of A!" Ron said shrilly. Fred and George's mouth's turned into perfect O's. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"You should really get that fixed!" Fred and George nodded.

"Well, did you get the supplies we asked you to get?" Fred asked. Ginny's hand went to her mouth.

"Oops!" Said Ron and Harry. Fred and George headed down the basement.

"Well we're off," Harry told Ron. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked off. Ron shook his head.

------(A/N That's the end of The HP crossover!-)------ **Traveling in the portal----**

"Who are you?" Chris asked O. Piper still in disguise.

"Shh Chris! It's Mom!" Wyatt said.

O. Piper turned to them.

"Ok," she said."stay put in here, I got to go stop your dad from meeting us."

"But-" Wyatt and Chris started but Piper had already stepped out.

-------**Back when Leo was at the door-------------**

Just about to knock, Leo heard a rustle. Then a whisper,

"Hey kid don't go in there. Go back where you came from...The heavens...Go now!" The voice urged. He did that exactly.

Piper disapointed he never showed up, found out that he moved away unexpectantly over the weekend.

------**Portal......(A/n Don' ask me how it got up so fast, where it got up....I have no clue it's a figment of my imagination!)--**

Piper stepping into the portal,glanced over at the twins, and the rest. Suddenly it opened to an attic.

But....Whose was it??

_After this a prolouge... Press the pretty little button if you liked it please?(That means please review!)_


	19. The End Is Near

Haven't updated. Same sympathy story I write in every story..Thank you reviewers! Very short..Go figure..This is like..go back a couple chapters when Wyatt said he'd be the twins servant. That's how it starts out.

Disclaimer: Nothing I own. I wish I owned Time of Your Life by Green Day but sadly, no.

LAST CHAPTER.. POSSIBLE SEQUAL!

Chapter 19

The End Is Near

Wyatt grumpily handed over a tray of jelly beans to Prue, who picked the green ones out and gave the tray to Mel. She picked the pink ones out and handed it to Chris. He took a handful and stuffed it in his mouth. Prue and Mel eyed him distastefully.

"Why do we bother?" Prue sighed dramatically.

Phoebe sat at the table and turned to Piper.

" So everything's back to normal?"

"Pretty much Pheebs, pretty much."

Phoebe then turned to Paige on her other side.

"No more letting Evan and Glenn baby-sit?"

"Never again." Paige answered.

"My jelly beans!"

"Mine!"

" MINE!"

"Give me some Mel!"

"Never!"

Piper sighed and went to go settle the twin's fight.

(Cue music!)

.Another turning point a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go

So make the best of this test and don't ask why

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable

But in the end is right

I hope you had the time of your life

**Done, completed, finished, fini! Please Review! If you've never ever, it'd be appreciated.**

**If you would like to know more about the sewual or contribute your ideas, you can email me (email's in profile) or leave your email in a review and I'll email you. Thank you to my perfect reviewers who've stuck by me and my lazy self! You Rule!**


End file.
